We Found Love
by PopeAssociates
Summary: AU. Olitz. Fitz has recently relocated to Seattle to run the new branch of his fathers company when he meets a girl that he can't stop thinking about in a place that he never thought he would. Will she give him a chance or are their lives too different to coincide?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SCANDAL OR ITS CHARACTERS**

* * *

><p>Fitz had been coming to the club for the past two weeks to see her and although they never talked, he would request a private dance from her everyday. Some days he would stop her from dancing and he would just sit with her in his lap in silence, he would just look in her eyes and she would look in his. Other days she would just dance and he would just watch her. Usually, she would come in after he was already seated, seductively make her way over to him before giving him the best lap dance of his life but today was different. When he entered the room there was no music playing and she was wearing a black floor length silk robe as she leaned against the wall that was lined with mirrors staring off in the distance, she only turned to look at him when he closed the door. He swallowed hard and took slow steps towards her.<p>

"Stop." She said holding up a hand.

He stood still.

"What is this game that you are playing?" She whispered quietly.

"Game?" He asked confused.

"This game..you coming here everyday at the same time..leaving these huge tips..what do you want from me?"

"Honestly Liv, I don't know." He watched as she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply when he used her first name. She had told it to him once as he walked out of the door but today was the first time that he had allowed it to come out of his mouth and he hoped he hadn't offended her.

"Please don't say my name."

He took a few steps forward stopping only when he was right in front of her. "I want to be able to say your name.."

"You don't know me."

He gently grabbed her face turning her head to look at him. "I want to know you..do you think that I have been coming to this club paying five hundred dollars a day for a private dance for two weeks because you were a great dancer? I love your dancing but no that is not it."

"You think you can buy me? Is that what this is about?" She moved away from him trying to get a little space to breathe.

"No I don't, that's not what I was trying to say." He ran his hands through his hair and tried to calm himself. "I've been trying to work up the courage to ask you out but…"

"But what?"

"I don't know, I didn't thnk someone as beautiful as you would want to go out on a date with someone as old as me." He put his hands in his pocket and kicked at some imaginary dirt on the immaculate floor.

"And exactly how old are you?" She questioned from across the room.

His head shot up at the sound of her voice, there was something there, could she possibly actually be considering it? "I- I uhh just turned 29." He said nervously.

She nodded and curiously asked, "How old do you think I am?"

"20, maybe 21..am I close?" He prayed she was at least 21 because he couldn't see himself with anyone younger and maintain his conscience.

"Well thanks for the compliment but I am 24." She said with a small laugh. "However, I don't date men that I have danced for so if you don't mind could you stop this?"

"I can't just stop..give me one chance to impress you and show you a good time. If it isn't what you expected I will back off. I promise."

She looks at him for a second before moving towards the door. "I will tell the manager to reimburse you for today and to no longer accept your requests for a private dance from me. Have a good evening."

He grabs her elbow and stops her before she could leave. "Liv."

She pulls back from him and grips the door handle, "Trust me, it would never work..people from two different worlds like us, we just don't work." She said sadly before leaving.

He watches in disbelief as she walked out after he had put himself out there. He wouldn't pretend like it didn't hurt that when he had finally gotten her to talk to him she completely shut him down. He pulled out his wallet and left two one hundred dollar bills on the table and walked out.

* * *

><p>"Hey Stephen, how was he?" Olivia asked when she walked into the house.<p>

"He was great as usual Liv and he wasn't as sad tonight as he has been when you usually have to miss his bed time." He said taking her jacket and hanging it in the closet by the door. "Did he show up again?"

"Of course, like clockwork." She sighed and plopped down on her couch.

"Did you say anything to him?" He asked as he poured them both a glass of wine.

Stephen had been Olivia's best friend growing up and their parents had been even closer than they were. Olivia and Stephen had dated on and off in high school and he was her first everything. At one point they thought they were meant to be together forever and their parents had planned their wedding plenty of times throughout their childhood. That all changed their senior year when they grew apart romantically and agreed to break it off mutually. They had remained best friends through it all, even through college.

Olivia was in her second year of Law school when she got the call that he parents had been in a terrible accident and neither had survived. She was devastated and Stephen was the one that helped her through everything as she tried to pick up the pieces of her life. After she moved back home to take care of her little brother Cameron he had moved into her parents house with her to help her get everything back in order and give her any support that she needed.

She had started dancing part time to help with school and bills. During the day she worked as a receptionist at Stephen's father's firm part time on the arrangement that when she had earned her law degree he would bring her in as an associate. She had one semester left of school and everyday it seemed to get harder and harder to make through the day with a positive attitude but she tried. Her parents weren't the worst with money but they also weren't the best. The money they had left behind had not been enough for school, a house, a car and the essentials needed for a two and half year old and although she felt dirty afterwards, she danced because it was what she had to do. Stephen had tried to pay the whole mortgage for her so that she wouldn't have to dance but she refused his help, she didn't like handouts.

"Yeah I asked what his end game was, what did he expect from coming there everyday and he said he just wanted to take me out on a date."

Stephen looked up at her in surprise. "Wow, what did you say?"

"I told him that I didn't date people that I have danced for."

"Liv.."

"What? I don't. Do you know how many guys have asked me out before?" She held her hand up to stop him from talking. "Yes, I know you know so then don't act surprised."

"I know..maybe you should think about it though."

"Alright, I think you have had enough wine to even allow that to come out of your mouth." She said as she grabbed his glass from him.

"You're probably right. I had two glasses before you came." Stephen laughed and leaned back against the couch. "I just thought you seemed happy the last couple weeks when you came home and maybe it was because of him."

"I don't know about that but," She swallowed the rest of her wine and kissed him on the cheek. "I am heading to sleep. Are we still on for brunch tomorrow?"

"I have to raincheck, dad needs to see me." He sees the sadness in her eyes and quickly offers his apologies. "I'm sorry."

She gives him a half smile. "It's ok. I'll catch up with you tomorrow afternoon after I take Cammy school shopping."

"Liv the kid still has two months until school don't you think he will grow out of whatever you buy him by then?"

"That's why you buy big silly. Good night."

"Good night."

Olivia laid in her bed awake thinking about her interactions with the mysterious guy at her club over the last two weeks. She thought about the handful of times that she had straddled his lap rolling her hips to the beat of a song as his strong hands held onto to her hips and how he would stop her movements and just share a look with her. His deliciously blue eyes would bore into her darker brown ones for the longest time but it was never in a weird way and she had never felt the uneasiness that she did with the other guys that she would give private dances to.

Her hands would explore his upper body as she held on to him for leverage and she hadn't felt the type of electricity that she had when they touched in a very long time. Not only was he _very _attractive, something about him gave her the vibe that he would protect her with everything that he had in him..no matter what. He was out of her league though, the amount of money he had blown on those dances like it was nothing was more than she would make in a month, yeah way out of her league. He probably just wanted to see if he could get her to sleep with him because at the end of that day that is all they ever wanted. She grabbed her pillow and placed it over her face yelling, "Why me?" Before forcing herself to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>It was Saturday morning and Fitz had barely gotten any sleep the whole night. His mind wouldn't stop drifting to <em>her. <em>He couldn't bring himself to say her name for fear of everything boiling to the surface all over again. He felt like a complete idiot putting himself out there like that last night to a complete stranger but there was something about her that made him want to hold her in his arms forever. He had only heard her laugh once but it was the best sound that he had ever heard and he wished that he could make her laugh. He could only imagine the thoughts that were running in her mind about him, did she think he was crazy or some kind of stalker? He knew he had gone overboard with buying a private dance from her every night, but he couldn't risk her dancing the way she had with him with someone else.

He sighed and sat up in his bed running his hands through his hair before walking over to the window of his penthouse apartment. As he watched the drizzle fall from the sky he wonders why his father sent him to run his company in Seattle, of all places, instead of the one in DC or Los Angeles. He had always loved cloudy days but not having anyone to snuggle up and share them with made them almost intolerable. He hadn't realized how much he had missed a woman's touch until _she _reminded him. He shook his head and decided to go out, he had no idea what he would do but anything would work right now to clear his mind.

* * *

><p>Fitz had been walking around the mall aimlessly for an hour; he had no idea why he was there. He pulled out his phone to call his brother to see when he would be making a trip to come see him again and before he could press the call button someone bumped into him and sent his brand-new iPhone 6 Plus that he had gotten the day before crashing into the floor. <em>Great, there goes six hundred dollars.<em>

"I'm so sorry, Cam pick that up and give it back right now."

_It couldn't be, was that really her voice or was he still dreaming. _

"If there is any damage done let me know and I will pay for it. I am truly sorry." Olivia said genuinely.

He turned around slowly and his breath caught in his chest when he saw her wearing a deep v-neck purple maxi dress with her hair pulled up in a high ponytail instead of down like she wore it when she was at work. "It's ok."

"It's not ok- Umm its..its you.." Olivia couldn't believe that it was him, the guy that had been all through her dreams was standing in front of her in the flesh wearing a perfectly fitted polo shirt tucked into khaki shorts with brown loafers. He stepped off to the side of the Malls main walkway near a bench and she followed.

"Fitz."

"What?"

"My name, it's Fitz." He said with a smile.

She felt butterflies in her stomach from his smile alone and she was so lost in his eyes that she didn't notice the little hand tugging onto the side of her dress. "Huh?" She asked, finally looking down at her little brother.

"Mommy, I'm sorry." He said sadly.

She kneeled beside him and wiped the little tear from his eye, "It's ok sweetie and remember what do you call me?"

"Sissy, I'm sorry sissy." He flung his arms around her sucked his thumb.

"It's ok baby. You are not in any trouble and the nice mans phone was ok. Right Sir?" She looked up at Fitz with pleading eyes.

"Uhh, right." He kneeled next to them and rubbed the toddlers back. "Hey little man everything is fine and you know what, how about some ice cream to prove it?"

"Ice cream!?" Cameron said as his eyes lit up.

"I don't know about that…we don't want to impose on your day."

"Liv, please? Just ice cream."

She knew she should say no, that she should run in the other direction but it wouldn't come out of her mouth. Instead she said, "Fine, just ice cream."

"Yaay, mommy ice cream!"

Olivia thought to correct him again but she just let it go. She looked up at Fitz who had a look on his face that she couldn't read but before she could say anything he had Cameron in his arms carrying him towards the food court. She stood and watched them for a moment before walking quickly to catch up with them.

"Isn't this the best ice cream you have ever had?" Fitz asked as he watched Cameron dig into his banana split.

"Yes, the bestest!"

"Sweetie, that is not even a word." Olivia said as she wiped his little mouth between bites and she could feel Fitz looking at her as she did. "What?"

He loved the way she worried over the toddler as he ate his ice cream, she was a great mother and he couldn't wait to find out more about her. "Nothing." He said with a shrug.

"Speak."

He chuckled at her bossiness and nodded ok, "Well I was just thinking that he is going to get more ice cream on his face so why don't you just allow him to eat."

"I want to minimize the mess that I will have to clean at the end of this."

"Ohh," He laughed. "Ok."

She couldn't help but laugh with him because she knew he had a point. "Whatever, what are you doing in the mall anyway?"

"What, am I not allowed in the mall?"

"No, I mean I just thought..I don't know I was just trying to make conversation, sorry."

"There's no need to apologize, I was giving you a hard time. I actually don't know why I came to the mall but this is just where my heart led me and I am glad it did." He smiled and he could have sworn that he saw her blush. "What about you? What brought you and your son here today? Shopping for a gift for his father?"

"Smooth."

"What?" He asked innocently.

"The way you asked about my little _brother _and subtly hinted towards whether I was in a relationship or not with the father comment. It was smooth."

"Can't blame me for trying. You said he was your little brother but back there he called you mom." He said a little confused by everything.

"Fitz was it?" She asked and he nodded."Thanks for the ice cream but I think it is time for us to get going."

Fitz was starting to panic, he didn't know what he had said wrong but he wanted to make it right, to do anything to allow him to stay in her presence a little longer. "I didn't mean to come off as nosey or to offend. Please don't leave."

"You didn't do anything I just realized that I should get going plus it is Cammy's nap time." She said standing.

"Hey, well can I at least give you a call or text?" He knew he probably sounded desperate but he had to know her. "I'm asking for one chance, if you hate me or whatever after that I will back off."

He sat down defeated when she didn't say anything but continued to pack up her bags. He didn't move, he looked ahead as he watched the various people walk throughout the mall and tried his hardest to avoid looking over at her.

"Fitz." She said quietly, causing him to look over at her with cold eyes and she wondered if she should reconsider what she was about to do. "Where is your phone?"

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he just stared at her.

"Your phone, give it to me." When he didn't move she rolled her eyes and said, "Please."

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and handed it to her and she smirked as she entered her name and number inside of it. She walked so close to him that she could smell his very intoxicating cologne and whispered,"The ball is in your court, but please don't use my number if you aren't serious." She kissed his cheek allowing her lips to linger on them for a second before pulling back. "Thanks for the ice cream."

Before he could react she was gone just as quickly as she had arrived, this time taking a little bit of his heart with her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey just a little something I had been thinking about. I want to make it more (not sure how much more) but I wanted to put it out there and see if anyone was interested although I don't see it being more than 10 chapters at most. Anywho, let me know what you thought. Thanks for reading...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SCANDAL OR IT'S CHARACTERS**

* * *

><p>"Sorry I'm here late, dad started talking then he convinced me to come home for lunch which led to me being there all day through dinner and you know how mom gets." Stephen rambled on as he walked through the door.<p>

"It's ok, I hope you told them hello for me." He nodded and she said, "I saw him."

He kissed her on her forehead before taking Cam out of her arms and sitting him in his lap. "Hey Cam, how's my little guy doing?" He turned to Liv finally realizing that she had said something and asked, "What'd you say? You saw who?"

"I saw _him_."

Stephen raised his eyebrows when he finally realized who she was talking about. "Oh you saw _him_! Where? What happened?"

She laughed at how he was just as excited as she was about seeing him. "Me and Cam were walking in the mall and he ran off bumping into some guy making him drop his phone and when I picked it up to hand it to the guy, it was him."

"Then what? You picked Cam up and ran for the hills?" He joked.

"No silly," She shoved his arm playfully. "He offered to get Cam ice cream because he was upset and we sat and talked for a little bit. His name is Fitz by the way."

"God Liv, I haven't seen you smile this much in..it's been awhile love. I am happy for you. Did he give you his number?"

"I kind of gave him mine.." She said as she chewed on her index finger.

"Wow, you are just full of surprises today aren't you! When is the wedding?"

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Yes I gave him my number but he hasn't called or text me yet so I don't know..maybe him seeing me with Cam freaked him out more than he led on."

"Cheer up Love, I am sure he is going call. He would be a fool not to."

"Stevie lets play!" Cam yelled before Olivia could respond.

"Ok bud." Stephen jumped up and placed Cameron on his shoulders, "Why don't you go take a bath and relax, I got him. "

Sometimes she wondered how she got so lucky to have a best friend so supportive and loving as Stephen was. Even with all the history they had between them his friendship never faltered and he never judged her. "Thanks."

* * *

><p>After his run in with Olivia at the mall Fitz went home and he had somehow talked himself out of texting or calling her. He had gone back and forth with himself all day and it was going on eight at night and he wasn't sure if it was too late for him to call her now. When he had talked to his brother earlier and told him about the situation he had automatically told him that he was making the wrong move. He reasoned that it would never work especially if she had turned him down the first time but came back the second time because then she was definitely after his money. He was so aggravated with his brothers assumptions of someone he had never met, that he made up an excuse to get off of the phone.<p>

Staring up at the ceiling, he laid in bed listening to the rain fall from through the screen of his open balcony door as he rotated his phone in between his fingers. Should he call her or shouldn't he? This wasn't a decision that he could make for himself he decided.

"Max, come here boy." He called out to his small dark brown shih tzu. He had gotten the dog with one of his ex-girlfriends but when they broke up she wanted nothing to do with him or the dog so he kept him. "I need your help little buddy, I met this beautiful woman and your uncle says that I shouldn't call her but I want to. So bark once if I should call her or do nothing if I shouldn't." The small dog climbed up his lap cuddled into his chest.

"I am taking that as yes." He cuddled the dog one arm and grabbed his iPhone off of the nightstand with the other. He scrolled to her contact and his thumbed hovered over the talk and message button. "Text, text to break the ice." He said out loud to himself.

He typed the first thing that came to his mind and pressed send.

Fitz: Hi.

Olivia heard her phone go off in her bedroom and she stepped out of the bathtub wrapping a towel around herself as she headed towards the room to grab it. She smiled when she saw the text from a number that she hadn't seen before and she knew it had to be him. The text was so simple but sweet at the same time. She text him back the same and sat on her bed hoping that he would text her back quickly before her water got too cold.

He received her text and he hated the wait, even if it was only a three minutes, between responses and decided to push his luck and call her. She answered on the second ring and he smiled.

"Hi."

"Hi." She smiled into the phone.

"Did I catch you at a bad time? You weren't sleep were you?"

"No actually," She stood and made her way back inside of her bathroom and slipped into her bubble bath, careful not to get her phone wet. "I was just taking a bath."

Fiz had to cover his mouth to conceal the moan that wanted to escape at the thought of her being fully naked in the tub while on the phone with him. "Oh..I can call back another time if you want." He was finally able to get out once he calmed down.

"I don't mind..I was expecting you to call earlier though. I thought that maybe you.."

"That I what?" He asked when she didn't finish her sentence.

She sunk down into the water some and rested her head at the base of the tub debating whether or not she wanted to be honest with him. Her trust issues made her often think twice about allowing someone beyond the walls that she had built up to protect her heart. Unwilling to allow herself to put it all out there right now she dismissed it all together. "Nothing."

"Nothing? I think it was a little more than nothing. What were you going to say?" He was curious now.

"It's nothing, really.."

"Ok.." He replied awkwardly. He didn't know what else to say so he sat waiting for her to talk.

"Since you know what I am doing already, what are you doing?" She asked bringing their conversation to something she was more comfortable with.

"I am actually doing absolutely nothing." She laughed and he smiled continuing, "No really, I am laying on my bed with my dog listening to the rain fall."

"Hmm...listening to the rain? I didn't take you for the listening to the rain type."

He laughed, "What type did you take me for?"

"I don't know, like the watch the news all day or work at home type."

"Is that your way of saying that you thought I was an uptight workaholic?"

"No that is isn't what I was saying at all. You just seem like you would be very into work and that kind of stuff."

"Mhm..I am very into work but I try my hardest not to bring that home with me. When I am home I like to just relax and listening to the rain calms me and max."

"Max?"

"My dog." He heard her sigh with relief and he wondered if she thought that he was talking about a child.

"Would it be weird if I asked you to send me a picture of you and him?" She hoped he wouldn't think so but the thought of him with his dog relaxed on his bed made her feel giddy.

"Weirder than me going to a club, that I had only been to that time by the way, for two weeks straight in hopes of asking out a beautiful girl?" They laughed. "No it would not be weird."

"Ok..well my water is getting cold so I have to hang up.."

"Can I call you tomorrow? Maybe we could hang out."

"I don't know..I have Cam and-"

"Liv, when I invite you I am inviting him too..I mean we can meet somewhere or you two could come over here, I don't care as long as we get to hang out. Can you think about it?"

She could hear the sincerity in his voice and though her heart was hesitant her gut was telling her to go for it. "I'll think about it."

Fitz fist pumped the air, excited that she was going to think about it. "That's all I ask. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She hesitated for a second then pressed end on the phone.

What was going on with her, she thought as she placed her phone on the floor next to the tub. She had vowed never to date another guy that she had met at the club. She had tried it once and the guy ended up hurting and humiliating her. Yet here she was a year later going against her words and putting herself out there. She hears her phone go off again and there was a message from him again. She clicked on the message and she crossed her legs as heat rose to her core. He was laying shirtless on his bed with the cutest dog that she had ever seen, a small pout on his face and he had captioned the photo, "Please come see us, we promise not to bite." She shook her head and ducked herself completely under the water. _What has she gotten herself into. _

* * *

><p>The next morning Fitz was awakened by Max licking his face and poking him with his paw, this was usually his sign that he wanted to be walked. "Alright, alright, I'm up." He groaned, forcing himself out of bed.<p>

He threw on a shirt with his pajama pants, Nike flip-flops and took Max out for his normal walk. When they returned from their walk he showered and made himself some breakfast. Checking his email on his iPad like he did every morning he saw that he had one missed iMessage from his brother that said "Call me". He looked around for his phone then remembered that he hadn't used it since last night which meant it was in his room. Damn, what if he missed her call. He jogged to his room to grab his phone and sure enough he had two missed text from her from a hour ago.

"Shit." He cursed himself for not checking his phone sooner. The first one said, "Good morning you, let me know if you want to still get together today maybe I can swing by after I run a few errands?" He scrolled up the message block and read the second one, "Sorry, you are probably sleep. Disregard."

_She is so cute. _He pressed her contact and called her, figuring it would be better that playing the text game.

"Hello?"

She sounded like she was in the middle of something and he wondered what she was doing? "Hi, I missed your texts. Do you have a minute to talk?"

"Hi. Yes, I have a minute."

_Was that a smile in her voice?_ He had to pull himself back for a second and not get too excited at the fact that she might be happy to hear from him. "Well..I read your texts and I would love it if you came over after your errands. If you still want to."

"Oh..umm..actually.."

"It's ok, I should have known that your plans would change in the hour that it took me to call-"

"Fitz, I was going to say-" She interrupted him only to be interrupted herself.

"No Liv, it's ok you don't-"

"Fitz! Shut up for a second, please." She said in a slightly raised voice to get his attention, she waited for a second before continuing, "Thank you. What I was going to say was that I changed my plans and decided not to run errands so if you weren't doing anything maybe we could come over now?"

He wasn't sure which he was more shocked about, her telling him to shut up or her actually offering to come over sooner, he was pleasantly thrilled about both. "Uhh, yeah you can come over now. I will text you the address."

"Ok, see you soon."

She hung up and looked up from her phone with a smirk on her face.

"Liv, you are so gone."

"I don't know what you are talking about." She stood, throwing her pillow that was on her lap at Stephens head. "Do me a favor and dress Cammy for me while I dress myself?"

"Mhmm sure, you are lucky I love you."

"Love you too!"

* * *

><p>It had taken a hour from the time she hung up with Fitz to actually get herself and Cam out the door on their way to see him. She was torn in what she wanted to wear and eventually settled on mid thigh, khaki shorts, white button down shirt with a brown camisole tank underneath, brown belt and flats. It was still drizzling outside and so she decided to pull her hair up in a ponytail like she had the day before, and made sure to grab her umbrella in case it started to rain while they were out.<p>

When they arrived at his condo Cam was so excited he could barely contain himself as they went up the elevator to the top floor. She had almost turned around multiple times but when he opened the door and smiled at her she was hooked. They spent most of the day either watching cartoons, playing with the dog or games with Cam that Fitz's nephew had left over when he visited. Around one Cam was starting to nod off to the movie they were watching and she thought that maybe it was time for them to leave.

"He is getting pretty sleepy, maybe we should go."

"I have a spare bedroom that he can lay in if you like." He suggested, craving some alone time with her.

"Are you sure? Don't let us disrupt your schedule Fitz, we can go if you have things that you need to do."

Fitz ignored her and picked Cam up carrying him to his spare bedroom and laying him on the bed. He pulled out a book that was also left there for his nephew and sat on the edge of the bed preparing to read him a story to help him fall asleep. He looked up and saw Olivia watching him and he held his hand out for her to come closer. She walked over to stand next to him but he pulled her to sit on his lap as he wrapped his arm around her waist and began to read. In less than five minutes Cam was sound asleep and he lifted Olivia up off of his lap and on to her feet. He grabbed her hand and gave her a more in depth tour of his place before he led her to the kitchen where he ordered some Chinese food for them.

"Did you enjoy the tour?" Fitz asked as he walked over to where she was standing against the counter in his kitchen. The closer he got to her the more nervous she seemed and it surprised him, it was the polar opposite of how she seemed when they were in the club. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah..uhh..sure." She tensed when he put his hands on her hips.

"Why are you so nervous?"

"I'm not." She lied, she was well past nervous.

She was lying and he could tell but he played along with her. "You sure? Why is your breathing kind of ragged?" He asked, moving a little closer to her until their clothes were touching moving one of his hands to rest over her heart, while the other remained firmly on her lower back. "Why is your heart racing? You know I've touched you with way less on before and you never seemed this nervous."

"Don't do that." She whispered breaking their eye contact and looking elsewhere.

"Do what?" He brought his hand up to her face turning her to look back at him.

"We have been having a nice time today, let's not ruin that or get too heavy.."

She tried to move away from him but he kept her in front of him not wanting to drop the subject so easily. "We aren't on the phone Liv, you can't just hang up on me or change the subject. Talk to me, tell me what you are feeling."

"I- I'm not really good at this talking stuff anymore.." She said honestly as she looked up at him. "It's just that..I've dated only one other guy that I met at the club and he would do that.."

"Do what?" He hated the pained expression on her face, he wanted to lean down and kiss it all away.

"You know..talk about the club and just..it was like I wasn't a real person to him. All he saw was _that _part of me, and I am in no way ashamed of what I do there because I made the conscious decision to work there, but that- that isn't the only part of me. If you are looking for the girl you met in the club let me know because she is so far from who I really am." She watched as a whirl of emotions crossed his features, she couldn't get a good read on him though and had no idea what he was thinking.

"He was a idiot then, and I don't just want the girl from the club, I want all of _you. Every. Single. Inch." _

He leaned down towards her mouth and lightly grazed his lips with hers, not bothering to suppress his moan at how soft they felt. She was panting like she was trying to resist kissing him as much as he was her and that made him want her more. Throwing all caution to the wind he leaned forward and pressed their lips together for a kiss that he could only describe as earth-stopping, everything else in the world ceased to exist the moment their lips touched, when she slipped her tongue in his mouth he literally felt weak and held on to her tighter to keep him standing. She broke the kiss and he stood there with his eyes closed and his mouth still parted slightly. He sucked in a deep breath and slowly opened his eyes to find her looking up at him with a smirk as she bit her lip and that's when he knew- when he knew that she was it for him.

"Hi."

He blinked twice to make sure he was awake, which he was, and he returned her smile with one of his own and said, "Hi."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Hey! Thanks to EVERYONE that left a review and said that they enjoyed the story and decided to fav, review and even follow it! I had written it on a whim and didn't really think anyone would be interested. I love Olitz and I hope you fanfic writers out there will continue to write stories for them because I LOVE reading yours too! If you are still reading let me know what you thought of this update and as always Thanks for reading! Until next time..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SCANDAL OR IT'S CHARACTERS**

_**A/N: May be a few typos will edit over again in the morning! Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Olivia and Fitz usually texted and talked on the phone off and on during week. Their schedules, mostly hers, conflicted and they hadn't been able to see much of each other. Fitz had asked everyday if he could meet her after her time at the club but she would turn him down repeatedly. He wondered what it was about her that made her not want to see him after she finished her night job, maybe she was ashamed or maybe..he didn't even know what to think. Tonight, however, she was supposed to be working but she text him around nine and asked if she could stop by. He wanted to ask why but he really didn't care as long as he got to see her. He heard the doorbell and he and max made their way over to the door.<p>

"Hello beautiful-" He stopped when he saw the distraught look on her face. "Livvie..What's wrong?"

She almost broke down at his use of her nickname that had only been used by her parents, but she wouldn't, she needed to stay strong. She had made it this far already. She aggressively grabbed his face and crashed her lips to his forcing him backwards into his condo, kicking the door closed behind her. He stumbled for a second before regaining his composure and gripping her tightly around the waist. His grip got even tighter as he pulled her to straddle his waist as he fell back on his couch but not tight enough to block out the pain she was feeling. She wanted the pain of his fingers digging deep into her skin to override the feeling of nothingness that was deep within her but he pulled back and broke their kiss instead.

He leaned back and stared in her eyes trying to figure out what was going on and if she really wanted to go through with what she doing with him. They had come close to taking that next step in their relationship many times over the last few weeks but she would always stop them and he respected her decision to wait, never pressuring her. It hadn't been the easiest especially with him being so attracted to her mind, body and soul but he had done it. Did she really expect him to just go along with her jumping his bones with no explanation? He couldn't let that slide, he had to know where her mind really was in all of this.

"Hold on a minute Liv, lets take a minute to think about this."

"I don't want to think..I don't.." She broke off and turned her head to look off in the distance.

He watched her closely and he could see tears in the back of her eyes and when she turned her head to look away that's when he saw it. "What the hell Olivia?" He lifted her chin to get a better look at her neck. "What happened to your neck?"

She stood up off of the couch in a panic, she hadn't realized that he had left a mark. She turned away and ran her hands along her neck that was still pretty sore. What would she tell him? What would he think about her, about the situation that had just taken place at the club? He would run in the other direction that is what he would do, but not if she ran first. She turned towards the door ready to leave and never come back but he grabbed he arm stopping her.

"Don't."

"You can't just leave Liv, the problem with you running out of here is that it's not only about you anymore." He loosened his hand on her arm and slid it to her hand intertwining their fingers tugging her to him and over to his couch. "I'm involved way too deep with you for you to continue to play with my emotions..I'm here, I'm open. You think you can show up here like this and I wouldn't notice? I notice _everything _about you..now I'm going to ask you again, what happened?"

_1 hour earlier_

_"Olivia you're up. There's another request for you."_

_"Who is it?" She asked her manager as she finished applying her lipstick._

_"A Tim something, does it matter? As long as you make some money right?"_

_She could tell he was annoyed, he was always annoyed at her questions but that never stopped her from asking them anyway. "It matters!" She yelled after him as he left the room._

_"Don't worry about him you know how he gets." Another girl that worked there spoke up. "Just go make that money, what you have like six months until you're out of here? Just suck it up and get it over with."_

_She wasn't in the mood for this tonight and if she didn't need the money she would have walked out and never looked back. "Whatever." She sighed and make her way towards the room. All of a sudden she had a bad feeling about the dance and her gut was telling her that something was wrong but she shook it off and turned the knob to enter the room away. Six more months._

_She walked further into the room and started her routine like she always did, she would start off by walking seductively towards the man or woman slowly unbuttoning the extremely tight shirt that she wore over the corset that she was wearing exposing more and more of her chest to them until little was left to the imagination. She would let them finish the last two buttons of the half shirt and remove it from her body, it was her thing and everyone seemed to love it. The guy that was in front her tonight wasn't even paying attention and hadn't looked up once, he was wearing a hat so she couldn't see his face. Slowly making her way over to him she stood between his legs, leaning down to give him the opportunity to remove her first layer of clothing but when she saw his face she froze._

_"Olivia, how nice to see you again."_

_"Wha- what are you doing here?" She asked nervously as she stepped back from him._

_"Oh what? You aren't going to finish your little dance?"_

_"You know damn well I am not finishing a dance for you." She was disgusted by the sight of him and she couldn't believe he actually showed up there. "You're scum Kevin, get out of here."_

_"Oh that's rich coming the stripper. Now get your ass over here and give me the expensive ass lap dance that I just paid for."_

_"Fuck you." She shot back angrily, she didn't have enough time to react before he had her pinned to the wall with his forearm against her throat. She tried to use her hands to claw at him but he caught both of her wrists in his hand leaving her completely helpless._

_"What was that? Hmm, I can't hear anything coming out of that slutty mouth of yours." He laughed at how weak she was at that moment. "I don't know who made you think that you were better than what you are but let me remind you that you are nothing. The sex was good, mmm very good but even that doesn't make you worth enough to turn me down."_

_She tried to blink back the tears in her eyes from the pain of his forearm against her neck but they fell anyway. Looking to the back of the room she tried to make eye contact with the guard that was just out side of the door, willing him to hear something and come inside but the door hadn't opened._

_"Don't look to him for help, let's just say that he is making a pretty big tip tonight." He smiled wickedly and pressed his arm further into her neck. "You ready to cooperate now?"_

_Olivia was slowing losing consciousness and decided to stop fighting back, anything to stop her from fading to black. He released her and she collapsed against the mirror, her hands on her heaving chest as she gasped for air. While trying to compose herself she started to develop a plan on how she would escape the room, there was no way in hell she was doing anything for this asshole. Looking around the room she noticed the blinking light on the pole and that's when it clicked about the secret distress button that she had had installed for occasions just like this. She made her way to the pole like normal and swung in a circle discreetly pressing the button at the same time. _

_"Stop stalling and get your ass over here." He said impatiently._

_"Screw you!" She yelled and backed away when he stood up and stalked towards her. She held her hand up to cover her face and braced for impact when he raised his hand to swing at her. Hearing a loud thump she slowly started to open her eyes to see one of the security guards and her only friend at the club standing over Kevin's body. "Huck, thank God!"_

_"Liv, I want you to get out of here now. If anyone asks when you got to the room it was empty. You know what, don't come back here, you aren't cut out for this life..you- you are meant for better things."_

_"Huck.." She started nervously. "Wha-What are you going to do."_

_He stood and looked her in her eyes wanting to stress his next words, "Get out of here now, I will come by your place tomorrow and talk to you but don't worry he won't hurt anyone else. I promise you." _

_"Thanks Huck." Olivia was so scared that she didn't know what to do so she hurried out of the room and back to the dressing room where she quickly changed and threw all of her belongings in the gym bag that she carried with her daily, leaving without a glance back._

"I need to know his name." Fitz said evenly, he was furious.

"Fitz..stop." She placed her hands on the side of his face forcing him to look at her and calm down. "It took a lot for me to even tell you that, he was taken care of, I won't ever have to worry about him again. I understand you are angry and you probably think I'm dumb for not calling the police but I had to get out of there and by the time they came he would have been out of town and back to where he came from..I can't tell you how I know but I am positive he was handled."

"How do you know he wasn't from around here?" He grabbed her hands from his face and held them in his own.

She sighed, she didn't want to talk about this anymore she wanted to completely block out what happened earlier that night.

"Olivia?"

"I know because…because he was the guy that I had dated when I first started working there.." She looked away from him avoiding his gaze. "He is the reason I made up my rule about dating guys that I danced for..Can we please talk about something else now? I really don't want to remember how he treated and talked to me like I wasn't worth anything, like I wasn't a human being but instead a person there to please him." She sadly.

"God, Livvie.." He leaned his forehead against hers and kissed her lips softly. "You are so much more than that baby. You are intelligent, sweet, loving, caring and a great friend, big sister, you are..you are amazing and in the short weeks that I have known you- you have become one of the most important people in my life. I know I probably play it down but if I don't talk to you at least once a day my whole day is thrown off. You are everything and you are worth so much more than I could ever express to you in words. You know that right?"

Her heart was so full from his confession that she swore that it would explode at any second, it had been so long since she had had someone speak so adamantly and passionately about her. Well besides Stephen because he didn't count. How was the man in front of her real, how did he even exist in a world that had been so cruel to her in the last couple of years. Her eyes fill with tears and she feels his thumb swipe at her cheek and catch the droplets as they fall onto her face. Still unable to speak she sat there overwhelmed and in awe of him.

Fitz could tell that she was overcome by her emotions and probably needed a break from all of the heavy stuff for tonight. He lifted her off of the couch and carried her to the kitchen, smiling when he heard her giggle at his actions, and sat her on the counter.

"I have the perfect thing to brighten up both of our nights." He gave her a quick peck on the lips before he walked over to his refrigerator opened the freezer and grabbed one of his many cartons of Rocky Road ice cream. He had many weaknesses with ice cream being at the top of that list. He set it down next to her and grabbed two spoons from the drawer besides her leg when he felt her trying to jump down from the counter and he grabbed her hips. "Where do you think you are going?"

"I was going to grab some bowls."

"We don't need bowls.." He turned around so that his back was facing her dipping down a little signaling that he wanted her to hop on. "Come on Livvie, get on my back."

"What? Why?" She asked confused.

"Just trust me, it will be fun." He watched as she mentally psyched herself up before moving onto his back. "See, not bad at all right?"

She threw her head back in laughter as Fitz bounced her up and down on his back as he walked them to his room depositing her on the love seat across from his bed. "That was kind of fun."

"I told you." He said with the biggest smile, it warmed his heart that he could make her laugh even after the tough night that she had had. He opened his sliding glass door and the sound of rain filled the room. He grabbed the throw blanket from the end of his bed and placed it over their lower halves snuggling in as close as he could to Olivia without having her actually sitting on his lap. He reached for the ice cream and placed it in his lap with two spoons inside. "Comfy?"

She looked up at him and smiled, "I'm perfect."

"Good."

A comfortable silence fell over them as they ate their ice cream occasionally feeding each other and listened to the rain. Fitz broke the silence after about ten minutes, although Olivia had not shared everything with him she had shared a lot and he wanted to share a bit of himself with her as well.

"You know, when I was little I would always have the worst nightmares after watching scary movies but I just couldn't stop watching them. I always wanted to be brave and prove to my big brother that I wasn't afraid and that I could handle the same movies he could. I remember being about six or seven and sneaking downstairs to watch..I think it was one of the movies from the Chucky series and being so scared by the end of it that I could barely make back to my room with checking behind every door. Don't laugh Liv." He said poking her in her side.

"I'm sorry but the thought a little version of you being so cute and scared cracks me up." She leaned up and kissed him. "I'm sorry, continue, I'll be quiet."

"So later that night I just could not fall asleep because I was too afraid so I just sat on my bed with the blanket wrapped over my shoulders and my legs folded under me staring nervously at the door. Then my door started to creep open and I covered my eyes afraid to look." He paused and laughed at the mental image of himself so scared in his bed. "I thought it was Chucky himself but instead it turned out to be my mom. She came in, one of her hands was behind her back, she sat down next to me and she said "Three you know you don't have to watch those movies for your brother to know you are a big boy. All you have to do is be you and be honest enough to say that you don't like to watch those movies. Starting tomorrow I want you to be you, your smart, silly, loving, cuddly self and if you promise to do that I will give you a surprise." Naturally I agreed and that is when she revealed the ice cream that she held behind her back. From that day on that was our thing, even to this day we Skype and eat ice cream together and talk about everything and nothing."

"Omg Fitz that is the sweetest thing ever! How are you real? You are so perfect that I'm afraid that I am dreaming- Oh," She covered her mouth as she came to a realization. "Am I butting in on your tradition? I'm so sorry-"

"Livvie, stop." He quickly spoke cutting her off before she could finish. "The whole point of me telling you that story was to say that this can be our thing too, whenever there's something that's bothering you and that you feel you can't handle alone or maybe you just want to talk about everything and nothing, I want you to know that you never have to put on a brave face for me because no matter what I am going to be here. Ice cream or no ice cream, I'm here."

"No matter what?" She believed him and she could see in his eyes that he meant it but she wanted to hear his words confirm what she was seeing.

He smiled a small smile and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "No matter what." He leaned forward setting the ice cream on the floor beside them as kissed her softly on the lips. When their lips touched the words that had been weighing heavily on his heart since the first week that he had known her came rushing to him. _I love you. _He wanted so badly to say those words aloud but he was afraid to scare her off. His lips moved to her cheek lingering for a second before moving lower to her neck, he kneeled in front of her and laid feather like kisses across her neck and throat trying to heal them with his lips.

"Baby.." His voice cracked as he looked up at her, "I need to know that you are ok.."

She ran her fingers through his hair lightly massaging his scalp. "I'm ok..I promise."

He wrapped his arms around her pulling her into his arms, burying his head into the crook of her neck making sure not to add any pressure and cause her any pain. "The thought of someone hurting you and I wasn't there to protect you kills me."

"Shh..shh, I'm ok Fitz and none of this is your fault ok?" She felt him nod and hugged him closer, the last thing she wanted was for him to feel guilty about what happened.

Fitz could hear what she was saying but that did nothing to quell the guilt he felt for not taking care of her. He felt vibrating on the couch and he looked down to see Olivia had a missed call and text message. She didn't have a lock on her phone and could easily read the text and who it was from. He gripped the phone and backed away from her as he held onto the device, jealousy and anger filling him quickly.

"Olivia." She looked up at his use of her full name, "I mean this in the nicest way possible but who the hell is Stephen and why is he calling you Love?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Sooo how awful was Liv's ex-boyfriend? Thank you Huck for coming to the rescue! I will let you know that this is the only chapter that we will hear about the Kevin since Huck took care of him. What did you guys think of how Fitz handled everything? Olivia is slowly but surely letting her guard down around Fitz but do you think she will tell Fitz about her struggles now that she doesn't work at the club anymore? Will she find another club to work at in the meantime or will she allow someone to help her and Cam for six months until she graduates? Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading! _**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal or its characters! **

_**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews and follows..Enjoy..**_

* * *

><p>Fitz could hear what she was saying but that did nothing to quell the guilt he felt for not taking care of her. He felt vibrating on the couch and he looked down to see Olivia had a missed call and text message. She didn't have a lock on her phone and could easily read the text and who it was from. He gripped the phone and backed away from her as he held onto the device, jealousy and anger filling him quickly.<p>

"Olivia." She looked up at his use of her full name, "I mean this in the nicest way possible but who the hell is Stephen and why is he calling you Love?"

_Shit. _Olivia knew that Stephen would eventually come up but he was a sensitive topic for her and it wasn't as if she had lied to him about Stephen she had just conveniently left him out of their conversations. Ready or not she couldn't run away from explaining his existence to Fitz any longer.

"Fitz..it's not what you think." She reached her hand out to touch him but he moved back out of her reach.

"Explain what it is then please." Fitz asked as he folded his arms across his chest taking a seat on the edge of his bed across from her.

"Stephen is..he is my..he is my best friend, we grew up together and he is basically the only family I have left."

"That didn't answer my question."

"What, him calling me Love? It's his thing..he doesn't mean anything by it. There is nothing between us, there hasn't been anything between us in a very long time." She said honestly.

Her phone went off again and Fitz realizing that he still had her iPhone in his hand looked down at it and shook his head at the new message. "Here, take this before I smash it into a million pieces."

She looked at the phone and read the message from Stephen asking when she would be home and if he should have a glass wine waiting for her when she got there. _This is bad. _She stood and walked over to Fitz who now had his back turned to her as he looked outside into the Seattle skyline.

"Fitz.." He refused to turn around so she lightly ran her hand up and down his back. "I promise it isn't what you think. Can you just look at me so I can explain?"

"What's there to explain? You live with another man that calls you Love and waits up for you at night so that you guys can talk about your day. For some reason you didn't think that this was information that I should know over the course of the month that we have been together but it's not what I think..I got it, it is crystal clear." Fitz said with his voice void of any emotion.

"So that's it? You aren't even going to let me explain?" She wasn't one hundred percent sure what was going on but her heart was aching at his coldness. How did they go from being totally vulnerable with each other to this, whatever _this _place was? "Yeah ok..of course.."

She turned, grabbed her phone that she had placed back on the couch and walked out of his room and out of his apartment. She wasn't sure what she had expected when they eventually had this conversation but she thought he would at least give her a chance to explain. Maybe he wasn't who she thought he was after all but how could it all have been an act? From the way he looked at her to the way he held her and she couldn't forget the way kissed her like she was his everything. She had let her guard down too soon, she knew better but apparently her heart hadn't had enough heartbreak and needed more. She scoffed at herself for being so stupid as she started her car and headed towards her house.

* * *

><p>Olivia pulled into the driveway of her house 20 minutes later. She was shocked to see that there was another car in her driveway that didn't belong to Stephen. Suddenly she remember that she hadn't text him back before leaving Fitz's place and she prayed that nothing bad had happened in that time. Quickly grabbing her bag from her trunk she headed towards the door, when she reached for the handle the door opened at the same time causing her to almost lose her balance.<p>

"Liv?" Stephen asked in a slightly panicked voice.

"Dammit Stephen you almost made me face plant-" She stopped when she looked up and noticed that not only was he not alone but he was with a woman. She glanced between the two of them for a second before holding her hand out to the woman and saying, "Hi, I'm Olivia."

The woman hesitated looking to at Stephen for a second before nervously extending her hand. "Hi! I'm Abby, Stephen's girlfriend. It is so nice to finally meet you, he has talked nonstop about you since we have met."

"Excuse me? You are his what?" Olivia asked confused shooting a look at him.

"His uh, girlfriend for about three months now..but I hate to hold you up. I was actually on my way out." She gave Stephen a quick kiss before moving rapidly to her car and driving off.

Olivia watched as she drove off then turned to Stephen scoffing before pushing past him into the house.

"Liv."

"You know what Stephen I don't even care. I have had one hell of a night and I don't really care to get into whatever it is that you have been doing these last couple of months."

Stephen walked quickly in front of her blocking her path. "Is everything ok Love? I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about Abby..it just never seemed like the right time."

"I don't give a shit about you and Abby, why are you even here Stephen? I don't need you to take care of me, to feel sorry for me..I don't need your pity!" She snapped.

"Stop. You know I have never pitied you and everything that I have done for you is because I love you. I don't know what happened to you tonight but you aren't pushing me away." He pulled her into his arms and held her tight. "Talk to me Liv, you forget I know you and I can tell when something is bothering you."

The familiarity of his embrace, the warmth of his arms wrapped around her was enough to bring her over the edge. She buried her head into his chest and cried like she hadn't cried since the first months after her parents death. She completely broke down and let the burdens of the night all out of her system. They had stood in that place for what seemed liked hours until she had gathered herself enough to allow him to move them to the couch where they sat for another 30 minutes in silence. She eventually explained her whole night including her time with Fitz to him as they shared a bottle of wine.

"Wow. I am so sorry, had I known.."

"It's not your fault, it's mine for not mentioning you to him..I am not blaming you. I don't know why I did it..I guess it was because I feared this exact reaction from him and I wasn't ready to face that just yet but I think it would have hurt less had I told him sooner." She inhaled deeply trying to keep her tears at bay. "I really don't want to lose him."

"Then tell him that."

"He won't listen to me, you didn't see him tonight. I was right there and he refused to even look at me..like..like I didn't even matter." She could no longer contain the tears that now rolled down her face. "I guess I should've expected this I mean what would a guy like him want with me anyway."

"Don't do that to yourself Liv. I refuse to believe that he didn't care about you, the way you and Cam have basically been living with him on the weekends the last couple of weeks and the smile that you got everytime he called or text you? _You_ don't even believe that." Stephen said seriously, he wouldn't to allow her to dismiss what seemed like a great guy for what seemed like a misunderstanding.

"I don't want to talk about him anymore." She adamantly shook her head side to side as she took another sip from her glass of wine. "What about you? Abby hmm? Why didn't you tell me? She's pretty."

Stephen turned beet red from embarrassment, "I don't know..I didn't want you to feel like I was abandoning you and don't take that the wrong way."

"What is the wrong way? The way where I feel like your charity case? That way?" Olivia said as she sat up straighter.

"Yes that way. You are my family and I am your family and nothing will ever come between us. I need you to know that." He said nervously, he didn't want to do or say anything that made her night any worse.

"I know that."

"But.." He looked down at his hands.

"But you love her." She finished for him, he sometimes forgot that she knew him even better than he knew her. "It's fine that you love her Stevie, I hate that you felt that you needed to hide your happiness from me. Seeing you happy makes me happy, always." She squeezed his hand softly and gave him a small smile.

"Thank you, you don't know how much that means to me. This doesn't mean that I am moving out anytime soon but I hope that you would like to maybe..I don't know..want to get to know her? Maybe we could even have a double date dinner night with you and Fitz?"

Olivia set her glass down and stood, the mention of Fitz too much for her, "I would love to get to know her..just let me know when. I am going to head to bed, I love you."

"Love you too." He stood with her giving her a hug and a kiss on her temple.

* * *

><p>The next morning Olivia was awakened by little hands shaking her back and forth.<p>

"Mommy, wake up! Mommy!"

She groaned rolling over to face the toddler. "Hey baby, can you give me 15 minutes? Sissy is still sleepy."

"NO! Eat Mommy, I hungry now!" He screamed at the top of his lungs making Olivia cringe.

"Cam get out right now, I will be up in a minute!" She yelled angrily, instantly regretting her tone when she heard Cam start crying loudly as he ran out of her room. "Damn it."

She grabbed her robe that was hanging on the side of the bed and wrapped it around her body. She pressed the home button on her phone hoping that maybe she had gotten a late night text from Fitz but there was nothing. She sighed throwing the phone down on the bed and walking to find Cam.

"Hey baby, can you come here for a second?" She asked as she sat on the couch in the living room where he was crying on the floor as he played with his cars. He hesitantly moved to the couch with her. "I'm sorry, I was wrong to yell at you…you know I love you right?"

"I love you too." He said sadly. "Am I in trouble?"

"No sweetie you are not in trouble, you have been perfect." She hugged him tightly. "Since you have been such a good boy I am going to make you whatever you want for breakfast, how does that sound?"

He lifted his head eyes wide with excitement, "Anything? Like blueberry pancakes?!"

"Yes and sausage, eggs and hash browns too if you'd like."

"Yaay!" He wiggled free from her arms and ran towards the kitchen.

She smiled at his enthusiasm and followed behind him into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Fitz had barely gotten any rest the whole night. His mind replayed the incident between he and Olivia over and over on a loop. Had he overreacted to her text? Should he have let her explain instead of basically turning his back on her? Jealousy had never been a problem for him because he was always confident in his abilities to please his women but something about her made him very insecure and when he saw those texts he automatically went into defense mode.<p>

This morning however, he was seeing a little clearer and he felt like such a jerk for telling her that she could talk to him about anything only to turn around and dismiss her when she tried to open up to him about this Stephen guy. Even with that being the case, he needed her to reach out to him, to show him that he wasn't the only one that needed the other in their relationship. No matter how she would spin it to him she was still wrong for not telling him such an important detail of her life and something that could have a impact on their relationship.

He forced himself up so that he could walk Max and get his day started pushing thoughts of her to the back of his mind, _for now. _

* * *

><p>"Huck?" Olivia asked surprised as she opened her front door. It had been three days since the incident and she hadn't heard anything from him.<p>

"Hey Liv." He said awkwardly.

"Sorry, come in. I just wasn't expecting you here."

They walked to the kitchen and sat down at the table across from each other.

"I'll make this quick. I took care of Kevin for you so you don't have to worry about him anymore."

"Huck.."

"Don't worry, I didn't kill him."

She let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you Huck."

"That doesn't mean he won't die soon though..of natural causes of course." Huck said with a shrug.

"You didn't have t-"

"I told him that I wouldn't let anyone hurt you Liv and I meant that." He stood and awkwardly placed his hands in his pocket. "Stay away from the club and call me if you need anything. Money, protection, someone to talk to..it doesn't matter you call me."

Olivia had found out few months after she started working at the club that Huck had always seemed to have an unusual interest in her so she had confronted him about it. It was then that he told her that he had worked for her father as his behind the scenes man for years. Her father made him promise that if something should happen to him Huck was to protect her no matter what and ever since his revelation to her they had become close. He became her most trusted confidant at the club and the only person she was completely comfortable with being her bodyguard for private dances because of his proven loyalty. She wouldn't ask where he was the other night when Kevin was able to slip in because she knew he was already beating himself up over the whole situation. She embraced him and hugged him close.

"Thanks Huck. You saved me, I owe you my life..I don't know how I could ever repay you."

"You owe me nothing Liv, you can repay me by staying alive and doing all the great things your father expected you to do." He stepped back giving her a nod before turning and leaving.

She watched as he left and she was over come by a feeling of peace, of knowing that she was safe.

"Liv?"

"Huh? What?" She asked, coming out of her happy place and back to reality.

"I've been calling you, who was at the door?"

"It was Huck, he was letting me know about Kevin."

Stephen grabbed a cup and poured himself some juice. "Oh, everything ok?"

"Better than ok." She tried to sound as happy as possible but she knew he would be able to read right through it.

"Have you heard from him yet?" She shook her head no. "Have you thought of going over to his place and trying to talk to him again?"

"No I haven't…I'm not that person."

"What person? The person that shows someone how much they mean to you?"

She rolled her eyes, "He should already know how much he means to me."

"How should he know that when you kept something as big as your ex-boyfriend/bestfriend is your roommate away from him? If I hadn't told Abby that from the beginning I am sure she should would have my head on a platter."

"I don't know.."

"What is there to know? It's been three days Liv, if you let this go on any longer he will most likely chalk it up to you not giving a damn and move on. You were in the wrong so get up off your ass and go fix it!"

"Like right now? What about Cam?" She asked looking towards the back of the house where she could hear him playing with his toys.

"I got him Liv. Go now, please because I cannot take another day of you moping around here." He chuckled.

"Whatever jerk. I will be back."

Stephen laughed as he watched his friend stand, grab her purse and keys heading for the door. "Wait? Aren't you going to change?"

She looked down at herself, she was wearing gray Victoria's Secret sweatpants with a extra small blue Seattle Seahawks t-shirt on and all black Chuck Taylor's. "You think I'm underdressed? It's almost five in the evening I'm almost positive that he is wearing something similar."

"Whatever you say Love. Oh and take your time I got Cam...all night if you need." He said with a smirk and a wink.

She shook her head and walked out of the room to say goodbye to Cam before she left.

* * *

><p>The walk down the hallway to Fitz's Condo was a nerve wrecking one. She was so nervous that her hand shook as she knocked on his door. It had been a few minutes and still he had not answered, she figured that he must have been working late And started to dig inside of her purse to leave him a note.<p>

"Sorry I was in the shower-" He called out as he opened the door, his breath catching at the sight of the person that had haunted his dreams non-stop for the past few days. "Liv?"

She swallowed hard at his glistening wet body and the loosely wrapped towel around his waist. "Hi." She managed to choke out.

"Hi."

"Sorry to show up unexpected but I really wanted to- I mean needed to talk to you."

_God she is so beautiful, especially when she is nervous. _"It's no problem." He moved to the side and allowed her to walk in before him. "I'm going to go get dressed and I will be right back. Please make yourself at home."

She nodded as she took a seat on his couch immediately reveling in the way it smelled like him, she had missed his scent. She grabbed one of the pillows and laid her head on it unintentionally dozing off.

Fitz walked in on a passed out Olivia sprawled out on his couch and he wondered how she had fallen asleep in the short five minutes that it had took him to change. She looked so peaceful and he could tell that she probably needed the rest. He grabbed the throw blanket from the back of the couch and placed it over her allowing her to continue to sleep. As much as he wanted to join her and hold her in his arms he wouldn't, he instead grabbed his laptop and sat in the recliner across from her.

He hadn't realized that he had fallen asleep until he felt something like a weight on his legs where his laptop had been. He looked down to see Olivia curled up on his lap with her head resting on his chest. Smiling at the blanket that he had used to cover her and keep her warm now being wrapped around the both of them he couldn't help but put his arms around her and hold her pull her closer to him.

"When did you move over here?" He asked quietly, he knew she was awake but he also didn't want to startle her with his voice.

"I started to get a crook in my neck on the couch then I saw that you had fallen asleep at your laptop and I wanted to be near you.." She sat up and looked at him. "I'm sorry."

"Liv-"

She placed her finger on his lips to stop him from continuing, she had to say what she came to say before she chickened out. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about Stephen..I could make up a ton of reasons for why I did it but the truth is I was afraid. I was afraid that if you knew that my best friend who also happens to be my ex-boyfriend was also my roommate that you would react exactly like you did the other night and I would lose you.." She felt him tense beneath her when she said ex-boyfriend and she moved to straddle his lap grabbing his face in her hands.

"He was my first boyfriend Fitz when I was in high school and we have been through a lot, _a hell of a lot _together but any romantic part of our relationship ended in high school and has never been revisited. When my parents died I was so lost and in a such a dark place that if he had not been there...I am not even sure that I would be alive today with the way that I was carrying on..he has been my back bone for a while now and I guess I just feared that you wouldn't understand that so I never brought it up. So again, I'm sorry if I made you feel as if I didn't trust you or that I had been seeing someone else behind your back."

"I can't say that I am completely comfortable with you being roommates with someone that you have been in a previous relationship with but I trust you Liv. I let my ego get in the way of actually listening to you at first because this all caught me by surprise and I hate these kind of surprises. I want us to be completely honest with each other and I know that we won't learn everything about each other in a day but we need to tell each other about big things like this…for a moment you made me feel like a complete idiot and such a fool. I don't appreciate that at all." He said seriously, he didn't like being made a fool of and he wouldn't tolerate that from anyone.

"I didn't mean to make you feel like that and the thought of me doing that to you makes my heart hurt..I don't want you to ever think that I don't care about you or how you are feeling." She pressed her forehead to his and lightly grazed her lips against his. "I am so stubborn when it comes to admitting my wrongs, if it hadn't been for Stephen practically making me come over I fear I might have loss you.."

He sucked his bottom lip between his teeth and gazed into to her beautiful brown eyes before he spoke, "Remind me to thank him later then, but tell me..was he the only reason that you came over here to talk to me after three tortuous days apart?"

He watched as she shook her head no but offered no other words. He ran his hands down her back and around the sides of her waist resting his fingertips on the bottom hymn of her shirt. "Didn't you miss me?" He breathed against her lips, his hands were now underneath her shirt exploring the softness of her skin and she nearly came undone in his arms from his touch alone. "Hmm? Didn't you miss me..even a little bit?"

Her breathing was becoming more shallow with every movement of his hand against her skin, his finger tips were setting her skin on fire. "I- I did miss you."

She vigorously pressed her lips against his and they took turns showing each other how much they missed each other. Her hands were wrapped around his neck as she ran her fingers through his semi-wet hair. Needing more she pulled back and removed her shirt tossing it on the floor beside them before reaching out and grabbing his yanking it off of his body as well.

"Liv?" He questioned, he wanted her so bad in this moment but he didn't want to confuse what was happening between them if them going to the next level of their relationship wasn't what she was wanting.

"I want you Fitz, I want _all _of you." She emphasized the last part of her statement with a roll of her hips that made them both moan out in pleasure.

He picked her up, pressing his lips to hers as he made his way blindly down the hall to his room. He moved them onto his bed with her underneath him and he nearly came from the thought of them finally going to become one. He broke their kiss and paused to admire the amazing woman beneath him, from her model like cheek bones, her incredible flat stomach that he couldn't wait to see expand one day with a part of him, to her knee weakening smile. He would do anything to keep that smile on her face.

She shuddered from the intensity of his gaze. Out of all of the lovers that she had had in her lifetime only he had been able to make her feel like she was worth more than the world that they lived in with just a look or a smile in her direction. She was falling hard but for the first time in a long time it felt like she wasn't falling alone and he would be right there with her. She pushed his sweats and boxers down as far as she could reach and grabbed him in her hand. _Oh God, can I handle this? __  
><em>

"You will be fine." Fitz said reading her mind and expression as he kicked his pants the rest of the way down his legs. Swiftly unhooking her bra he threw it across the room wasting no time sucking her hardened nipple in his mouth loving the sounds of pleasure leaving her mouth as he did. He kissed his way down to her stomach pushing her sweats further and further down her legs as moved until she was completely naked with him.

"Fitz.." She choked out when he blew his cool breath over her pulsing core, closing her legs in the process.

He gripped her thighs pushed them back open to his liking. "Leave them open."

"I can't take the teasing babe..it's been way too long." She whined.

He just smirked at her before dipping his head to taste her lower lips, her to body nearly arched off of the bed when his tongue made contact with the hot flesh. Holding her a little tighter he continued to feast aways at her lower pearl until she was a lick away from coming in his arms.

"What the hell?" She growled when he pulled away.

Ignoring her cries of frustration he leaned up and captured her lips with his, giving her a mouth full of tongue so that she could taste how delicious she was. He used his knees to open her legs wider for him as he lined himself up with her apex of love. He pushed himself halfway inside of her when he felt her grip his shoulders tightly causing him to stop.

"Are you ok Livvie?"

She felt herself get even wetter from his deepened voice, he oozed sexiness, "I'm fine..don't stop, please don't stop." She said as she arched her body into him urging him to go further.

"Then open your eyes." He breathed against her neck, he waited for her to comply before gripping her waist and pushing all the way inside of her in one move. He grunted, squeezing her even tighter when she dug her nails deep into his back. "Damn girl."

He started off with slow deliberate strokes to open her up to him before he settled on a faster pace with her meeting him thrust for thrust. She felt better than he could have ever imagined and he never wanted their lovemaking to end. They way she was held on to him as he moved inside of her had him hooked, he needed to feel this feeling the rest of his life. She was close, he could feel it and he could hear it in her strangled moans, he attached his mouth to the spot below her ear and whispered for her to come for him as he sped up his movements.

"Yess...right there..I'm com-" She broke off as she bit down so hard on her bottle lip that she could taste blood.

Fitz tried to hold off finishing a little bit longer but the grip that her walls had on his shaft caused him to fail miserably; he came hard and quick.

"Damn I love you." He breathed as pulled out of her and rested his head in the crook of her neck. He felt her tense underneath him and he realized that had actually said that aloud and not in his head like he intended. He raised his head and gave her an apologetic look, "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"Did you mean it?" She asked almost like she was afraid of the answer.

Fitz was shocked at her question, did she think that he was really that kind of guy? "Of course I meant it Olivia. What kind of question is that?" He pushed off of her and rolled on his back and looked up at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry, I ruined the moment.." She grabbed the blanket from the end of the bed and brought it up to cover them both as she laid on his chest and looked up at him. "I haven't had the best luck with guys who have told me that because only a few have meant it...So I don't ask because you haven't shown me that you could care for me in that way. I asked because of my own insecurities." She looked down at his chest as she absentmindedly traced circles into his chest hair.

He hated seeing that look in her eyes, that look of uncertainty and unsureness. He sat up against the headboard pulling her with him. He lifted her chin needing her to look at him. "Livvie, I meant it. I love you.." He leaned down kissing her soundly on her lips. "Not only do I love you but I am completely in love with you. I know it seems quick and you don't have to say it back but I need you to know that this is the real deal."

Olivia wrapped one of her arms around his neck holding on to him as she lifted her hips and used her free hand to grab his manhood and line it up with her core loving the surprised look that he had on his face.

"Sss..Livvie what are you doing?" He choked out, even though he was ready to go another round he wasn't sure that she would be up for it.

"Shh." She commanded as she slowly lowered herself down his thick shaft, stopping only when he was embedded fully inside of her. "Mmm..I may not be able to say the words yet but I can show you how I feel about you. I mean..if that's ok with you?"

He gripped her hips holding her in place as he tried to compose himself, it had been a while since he had allowed someone else control the pace during sex. If he was being honest is had been a _long _while since he had sex period so they needed to pace themselves for at least a few more rounds. "Take it slow..just for a little bit..he's still a little excited."

She smirked at him and kissed him in between each word she spoke, "Baby you can have _w__hatever_ you want, _however _you want it.._I'm yours." _

The rest of the night was spent with her showing him how much she loved him while he declared it to her over and over again.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: This one was a little longer than the others, oops. Would the text from Stephen have freaked you out like it did Fitz? It would definitely make me think twice about the person I was with if they _****_hadn't told me that after a month of dating. So Stephen has been secretly dating but was afraid to tell Olivia, what do you guys think about that? He also gave her some tough love and sent her after her boo. Huck took care of Kevin and he will be dead shortly (yaas lawd) lol So Olivia and Fitz are back seeing eye to eye and actually took their relationship to the next level, was it too soon? Next up, the morning after...Let me know what you thought! Thanks for reading..Until next time.._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SCANDAL OR IT'S CHARACTERS**

_**A/N: May be a few typos will edit over again in the morning but here it is as promised! Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Feeling a cool breeze, Fitz rolled over and immediately reached out for her but he was met with only a pillow. He opened his eyes in panic afraid that she had left only to see her standing outside on the balcony with the blanket that was on his couch wrapped around her shoulders. Breathing a little easier now that he knew that she was still close, he stretched out and grabbed his briefs off of the floor before walking out and joining her.<p>

"Hey you." He breathed into the crook of her neck as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

Her eyes slip closed as she rests into his embrace, she felt protected with his arms around her. No matter how hard she tried to get comfortable throughout the night her mind would not let her rest. There were constant thoughts of where she was going to find a second job as flexible, and as profitable, as the club that she worked at previously running through her mind, never mind the fact that Cam was supposed to start school in a few weeks as well. Yet, when Fitz was awake and holding her in even the most simplest of ways, she couldn't have felt more at peace.

She kissed his forearm that was resting over her collarbone before smiling and looking up at him. "Did I wake you?"

"No." He lied.

She continued to smile at him knowing that he was lying, "You should go back to sleep, you have to work in the morning."

"I don't want to sleep without you." He lied again, the truth was that he couldn't sleep without her, not after knowing what it felt like to have her fall asleep in his arms. He had waited too long for her to actually spend a night with him for him to now go back to sleeping without her in his arms.

"Fitz.." Her heart fluttered at the emotion in his voice, the love, the want, the _need._

"I'm going to take the day off."

Turning around in his arms, she looked up at him in confusion. "Why? Are you ok?"

He couldn't help but chuckle at the worried expression on her face. "Everything is fine," He leaned down and kissed her softly. "I know Wednesdays are your day off and Stephen is going to drop Cam off at daycare so I thought maybe we could hang out.."

"You should go to work." She said a little too quickly, unable to take the sadness written all over his face she looked away from him, backed up and turned to face the Seattle skyline.

It wasn't supposed to come out like that, she didn't want to hurt him, she was just embarrassed. How could she tell him that she was planning to job search today or that she had to figure out if she wanted to delay school this semester all together or pay for one class at a time until she could afford to take them all at once. He was so well established, and here she was a complete mess. _Two different worlds._

He observed her from where he was standing, her body language completely changed when he said he would stay home, not in the way that he thought it would either. Had what he said been wrong or offensive? Maybe the way he thought she felt for him wasn't exactly the way she _felt _about him.

"You don't want to spend time with me?" When she didn't say anything or move to look at him his whole body started to ache, he looked up into the early morning sky and ran his hands through his hair. His breath hitched when he felt her arms wrap around his torso and he looked down at her. "You can tell me the truth..I can handle it."

"It's not you.." She broke their eye contact and kissed his bare chest, he was getting goosebumps and she knew if she asked he would say he wasn't cold. She took his hand instead and led him back inside lifting the blanket for him to get back in bed and when he did she climbed in the bed with him. He pulled her to him and hovered above her, his gaze was so intense that she tried to turn away but he used one hand to hold her face in place.

"I love you." He kissed her nose followed by each cheek before finding her lips, moaning when she opened her mouth to meet him half way. He wondered how everything with her was better than the time before. Her kisses were better, her hugs were better and as she pushed down his briefs setting his skin ablaze with every graze of her hand he then realized that her touch was better too. Her legs fell open and he ran his hand up the inside of her thigh until he reached her exposed center, massaging deep circles into the soft hot flesh.

"I want to spend time with you.." She kissed his jaw up to his ear, her lips capturing his earlobe sucking, and nibbling at it.

Pulling back from his kisses, he watched as she pulled his oversized shirt off of her tossing it to the side. The shirt hadn't even hit the floor before he buried himself deep within her in one swift move, her gasp almost causing him to finish prematurely. He moved his arms under her back hooking his hands over her shoulders pulling her body into his as he thrusts upward. He can feel her trying to participate but he tightens his grip on her needing to be in control.

"Baby-" She tried to speak but he kissed her before she could finish, his finger tips pressed into her collarbone as he held on to her and she completely melted into his embrace allowing him to take control and keep it.

Fitz was making moves with his hips that he didn't even think he could, reaching places that he hadn't reached with anyone and as she bit down on his lip, digging the heels of her feet deep into his back, he knew that the places that he was reaching were more than just physical. She was coming apart and it was him that was bringing her that out of body type of pleasure and it felt damn good.

He opened his eyes to watch what he was to doing to her, to demand that she let him see her but she had already had her eyes open, lip between her teeth, watching him as she squeezed him tightly from within. The sight was too much..he couldn't hold on, he came that instant, the way he imagined she had planned. He loosened his grip and collapsed on top of her burying his face in her neck.

"I can definitely fall asleep after that." She laughed a genuine hearty laugh and the vibration of her body beneath his caused him to laugh with her. "I am serious." He said as he leaned up and poked her side.

"I know which is why it was funny..it was cute. You're cute." She pecked his lips and tried to slid from under him.

"Where are you going?"

"_We _are going to shower then we are going to come back and go to sleep."

"Are you saying that you're going to stay?" He asked, he thought that may have been what she was hinting at but he didn't want to assume.

She hadn't planned on staying but the hope in his eyes and his voice made it almost impossible to say no to him. He was so genuine about them, their relationship, enough so that she knew that she could trust him, that she needed to allow the walls that she built to fall around him; if no one else in the world ever _knew_ her that was fine but she wanted him to _know_ her. "I'm staying."

* * *

><p>"Livvie," He repeated for the third time as he shook her lightly.<p>

"Ugh, the house better be on fire if you are waking me up right now." She growled with her arm over her eyes.

He laughed and removed her arm but she closed her eyes. "Who knew you were such a grumpy pants in the morning?" Fitz teased.

"Did you really wake me up to make fun of me?" She whined.

"Aww, I'm sorry sweets." He said as he moved over her and kissed her nose. "I'm not making fun of you but we need to get up so that we can walk Max. If he doesn't get his morning walk in by 6 he is not himself the rest of the day."

Olivia rolled her eyes and asked, "You couldn't have walked him by yourself? I feel like I literally just fell asleep."

"You really aren't a morning person are you?" He asked mostly to himself than her. "I hate to break it to you but Max and I are a package deal, so that means we walk him _together_ in the mornings." He pulled a groaning Olivia out of bed and slapped her on the butt. "Get dressed, I'll be in the living room."

He looked up ten minutes later when he heard the bedroom door open and his mouth nearly hung open at the sight of her. She was wearing a over sized shirt that was cut on the sides with a black camisole underneath, black tights and tan Ugg boots. Her hair was pulled up giving him the perfect view of her neck and he was two seconds away from putting Max in his cage and dragging her back to his bedroom to devour her.

"Let's go." She said as she put on dark sun glasses and walked towards the door.

He caught her arm to stop her from walking past him and pulled her to stand between his legs. "Are you going to be grumpy all day?" He asked looking up at her.

"I thought you were ready?" She asked evenly, desperately trying to mask the feeling that his big strong hands around her waist gave her.

Fitz ignored the agitation in her voice and pulled her closer lifting her shirt up and began applying sloppy kisses on her the incredibly detailed flower tattoo that started at her lower abdomen and covered most of her left side. He could feel her body relaxing in his arms, her hands moved to his shoulders for balance and he knew he had her.

"Are you still mad?" He breathed against her skin strumming his fingers along the waist band of her tights. "I want a quick taste..is that alright?"

His fingertips burning into her flesh caused her to forget whatever reasons she had for being grumpy, her focus now was how fast could she get of the tights she was wearing and whether or not Fitz would allow her to ride his face.

"Hmm?" He asked, stopping his hand movement inside of her tights when he didn't get a response.

"..don't stop-"

Before she could finish Max erupted in a barking fit and jumped up onto Fitz lap causing him to let go of her and grab the dog.

Olivia looked at Fitz in shock and huffed before stomping towards the door. He gave he an apologetic look and picked up Max carrying him to the door, whispering to him, "I hope you didn't get me put in the dog house buddy."

* * *

><p>"Do you really do this every morning." Fitz asked as her sat across from Olivia in his home office. The office had provided the most open space for them to sit once they moved the couch to the side and she had him doing stretches with her.<p>

"Not usually morning but more like midday on my days off, I do this and a little more but we are almost done just grab my hands," She held her arms out for him to grab in-between both of their legs. "Alright, now lean back slowly." They alternated until Olivia was satisfied with the stretch. She crawled over to him and sat between his still stretched out legs and he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"I love being in your arms." She confessed quietly. "I always feel the safest I've ever felt when I'm in your arms…I could stay all day like this with you.."

"I wish I could keep you in my arms forever." He whispered deeply in her ear.

She closed her eyes and accepted his words in their entirety, _forever, _that possibility wasn't as scary today as it would have been a few weeks ago.

"Can I be open with you?"

He turned her slightly in his arms so that he could see her, "You can always express yourself to me."

She smiled a bit and leaned back against his chest wrapping his arms tighter around her. "The real reason I didn't want you to take off was because I was going to spend the day looking for a job..I quit the club obviously and now I need another job or I might not be able to pay for my last semester of school.."

He squeezed her in his arms. "Livvie why didn't you tell me?"

She sighed, "I don't know..I guess I was..embarrassed." She could feel him trying to turn her around in his lap but she stopped him, not quite ready to face him. "Wait, let me get this off of my chest."

"No." He said lifting her and sitting her to straddle his waist as he leaned back against the front of his moved couch. She crossed her arms and looked down refusing to look at him and he thought the pout covering her face was the cutest thing he had ever seen. "Don't be like that Liv, I want you to know that you can talk to me and not be afraid to look at me when you do..I want you to share your problems, your hopes and your dreams with me and I'll sit here without saying a word if that is what you want or need."

"I need you to let me up.." Her gaze remained downcast and she refused to make eye contact with him.

He lifted her chin so that she could see how sincere her was, "Talk to me." He pleaded.

She moved her chin out of his grasp and again tried to stand but he held onto her hips firmly. "Stop it, no more running. I gave you my heart last night and I know it is hard for you to accept it but please don't push me away. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere, let me be there for you. Please.."

"..I'm not trying to push you away.." She finally allowed her eyes to meet his and could see that he meant everything he had just told her. _Let him in, just let him in. _She half smirked at what her heart was telling her do. "Even though it may seem silly to you, I was..well still am kinda..embarrassed about the fact that I probably won't be able to finish my last semester of school like I planned because of what happened at the club. The truth is," She swallowed the lump in her throat and pushed back the tears that were creeping to the surface. "It's devastating to me after all of the work that I've done to do this myself, no student loans, no personal loans, just hard work. Yes, it took longer than it would've otherwise but I took a lot of pride in that now..I'm going to be setback once again."

His first impulse was to tell her that he would pay for it all, that she didn't have to want for anything ever again because he would give her the world and more but he knew her well enough to know that would not go over well. He would need a little more time to think of a way that he could help her without her feeling like it was a handout. "Is there anything that I can help you with? I can look up jobs in the area or-"

She kissed him to shut him up, he was perfect, she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into her and they quickly lost themselves in the kiss only pulling away catch their breath.

Fitz licked his lips and said, "That was really rude to interrupt me like that."

She tried everything but she was unable to hold in her laughter at his now flustered appearance, she held onto her stomach and laughed heartily. Her laughter stopped almost as soon as it started when he moved her on her back and hovered over her as he pinned her hands down on each side of her head.

"Oh, you think this is funny?"

"Nope."

"You sure about that?" He ran his tongue along the base of her neck enjoying the little shudder that her body did beneath his.

"Mmm.." Was all that she could muster as his warm tongue tasted every inch of her neck. "Fitz!" She squealed when he stopped and threw her over his shoulder in a fireman's carry.

"What?" He chuckled as he jogged with her into the kitchen sitting her on the counter. "Stay put."

She shook her head as watched him back out of the kitchen back towards the room. She heard his doorbell and she yelled out to him, "Babe, were you expecting someone?"_  
><em>

He walked back into the kitchen and handed her her phone and set his on the counter, "I wasn't expecting anyone, come on lets go see who it is."

Fitz couldn't help wrapping Olivia up from behind and walking to the door with her entangled in his arms. "I love you." He breathed into her ear as they walked, it was random but he needed her to always be aware of the overwhelming love he felt for her.

He loosened his hold on her so that he could open the door with one hand and he was shocked to see the familiar face standing outside of his door, today of all days. He straightened himself up immediately and cleared his throat, "Um..Mom, Dad, what are you doing here?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Uhh oh, meet the Grants is happening next chapter. Any projections? I just love these two. Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading and as always..Until next time...**


End file.
